la aventura mas peligrosa
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: no soy muy buena en esto pero diré:nuestros héroes se enfrentaran a la aventura mas peligrosa que hay...la escuela
1. Chapter 1

ola esta es una historia en que todos son humanos y va a haber mucho humor y romance pero las parejas se definiran mas o menos cuando se conozcan al final del capitulo bueno sin mas dilacion... el primer capitulo:

**capitulo 1: CUANDO TE CONOCÍ MI VIDA CAMBIÓ**

*Era una mañana normal en la casa de la familia murtons donde los gemelos, finn y fiona, se preparaban para el primer dia de escuela. Estaban ansiosos por volver a ver a sus amigos,porque eran los mejores, ya que daba la casualidad de que eran todos gemelos.

Bueno, en la habitacion de fiona...(N/A. ATENCION SOY MUY MALA EN ESTO DEL P.O.V. ASÍ QUE NO ESPEREIS MUCHO DE MI EN ESO)

FIONA P.O.V.

no sé que ponerme aunque para que, si él no esta interesado en nadie...ya sé me pondré mi falda corta azul, mi camisa azul claro con unos zapatitos negros y mi diadema favorita...alomejor se fija en mi...

FIN FIONA P.O.V.

En la habitacion de finn...él pasaba por algo parecido a su hermana...

FINN P.O.V.

y que se supone que me pondre para conquistarla? mmmmm... ya sé unos shrots azul, una camisa larga blanca y por encima mi camiseta favorita corta azul claro y converse negros...se va a derretir...

FIN FINN P.O.V.

Finn era un chico de quince años, rubio de pelo un poco mas arriba de los hombros y ojos azules siempre iba con su inseparable mochila verde y su camiseta favorita, era su favorita por que tenia una capucha con orejas de tambien tenia quince años, era rubia de pelo hasta poco mas arriba de la cintura aunque siempre iva con una cola alta, sus ojos azules y con su inseparable mochila verde y su diadema de orejas de conejo que le dan un tonque tierno, y ella lo sabe.

Ya los gemelos listos se despedian de su familia:

Sr. (señor) murtons:cuidaos y no os metais en lios

fiona: papá solo es un curso fuera no toda la vida-cuando dijo eso infló las mejillas dandole un toque infantil

Srs. (señora) murtons: ay mis niños, nos vemos cuando acabe el curso

finn: chao mamá

jake: guau guau

finn: hasta otra jake nos vemos

cake: miau miau

fiona: adios cake nos veremos pronto tranquila

cake:-restregando su cabeza en la pierna de fiona- rrrrr

finn y fiona: -desde el coche de finn- adios !

*A unos metros de los murtons vivia la familia flama (apuesto a que ya saben quienes son XD), ellos al igual que sus amigos estaban daban igual los demas ellos querian ver a finn y fiona; la chica se llama estela y estaba coladita por finn, aunque sabia que a el ella no le gustaba pero estaba dispuesta a ir a por todas...

ESTELA P.O.V.

bien mmmm... ya! mi vestido naranja corto y las sandalias negras con tacos haran que babee por mi

FIN ESTELA P.O.V.

En la habitacion de al lado estaba esteban, el otro gemelo, a el le gustaba fiona aunque ella estaba pillada por otro él no se iba a rendir...

ESTEBAN P.O.V.

de acuerdo... una camiseta naranja con la chaqueta roja y los pantalones vaqueros que me regalo fiona y los converse negros ( adoro el negro ! )...así será genial

FIN ESTEBAN P.O.V.

Estela tenia quince años, pelo castaño un poco por debajo de los hombros, su tono de piel era muy era igual a su hermana solo que el tenia el pelo en punta y con las puntas enn rojo.

Para ellos la despedida fue un tanto breve:

Sr. flama: nos vemos cuidaos

hermanos: chao cuidate

Srs. flama: no os porteis mal ni volvais a quemar la cafeteria

hermanos: no prometemos nada

flambo: guau guau

hermanos: chao flambo

hermanos: -desde el coche de estela(sí, el chico no sabe conducir ja)- chao!

*A varios metros a la derecha estaba la familia bubblegum (lo siento no sé como se escribe) con sus gemelos peli-rosas,bonnibel y gumball,ellos no tenian los problemas de a quien conquistar pues no les parecia interesante nadie.

Bonibel iba con un vestido rosa con una cinta en la cintura lila y sus bailarinas lilas con lazos rosas (fresita ¬¬) y su pelo rosa que le llegaba al la iba con un traje rosa con lila y su pelo rosa con gomina( mucha mucha gomina) y zapatos rosas.

Ya se haian despedido de sus padres(esque me da pereza) e iban a salir cuando suena el telefono:

bonibel: alo?

?: que tal?

bonibel: ah eres tu marshall, que quieres? nos tenemos que ir

marshall: jo que gruñona -bonibel: ¬¬ - bueno mira..yo y mi hermana nos hemos a puntado a tu facultad y vamos a ir contigo y buba

bonibel: genial adios...ah y por si no te diste cuenta era sarcasmo

marshall: diselo a buba...chao

Marshall cuelga.Y bonibel se lo cuenta a su hermano en el coche que provoca que casi choquen, por que a gumball,que conducia, casi le da una caticardia.

*A unos metros a la izquierda estaba la familia grumos (otra obvia) , que era los otros gemelos del grupo ( ACLARACION: marshall y marceline solo los conocen bonibel y gumball).En esa casa vivian violeta y grum, ellos eran muy vanidosos y llevaban muy bien con los demas porque eran los unicos que los aguantaban.

Ellos llevaban: ella un vestido lila y él una camisa lila y un short azul.

Ya vestidos como ninguno sabia conducir tuvieron que llamar a un taxi, pero...

violeta: ¡COMO QUE NO HAY TAXIS!

(el de los taxis):lo siento señorita tendra que andar-cuelga

violeta: andar..andar...Y UNA PORRA QUE VOY A ANDAR!

grum: que pasa?

violeta: tenemos que ir andando a la facultad

grum: x.x...

violeta: mejor voy a porlas bicicletas

grum: mejor

violeta: tu no te habias desmayado?

grum: me hacia el desmayado

violeta: ¬¬

*Más alejada de todas las demas estaba la casa de los abader donde reinaba la tranquiladad...

marceline: NO VOY A LLEVAR FALDA!

Srs. abader: vamos te veras genial

marceline:ni muerta

Srs. abader: bien haz lo que quieras

marceline: eso haré

Marceline Abader era una niña de dieciseis años,problematica y un poco gotica y emo,tenia los ojos de un extraño color rojo y su pelo negro le llegaba muy por debajo de las rodillas pero sin tocar el suelo,lo que le daba un toque sexy, como decian los chicos, y un aire peligroso,el iba con una camiseta rojo sangre,unos vaqueros azules ajustados y unas botas color café(como en el espisodio: "lo que fallaba").

Su hermano no era mejor,él era marshall abader un chico de dieciseis años de pelo negro corto y ojos ojos de caracter rebelde y despreocupado,hoy iba con una camisa roja a cuadros y pantalones negros.

Estos hermanos solo se preocupaban por dos cosas: por sus bajos y por hacerle la vida imposible a los hermanos bajos de los gemelos tienen,extrañamente,una forma de hacha.

*En la entrada de la facultad Adventure (no se me ocurrió otra cosa) estaban el director, grum y violeta quejandose por todo, estela y finn conversando al igual que esteban y fiona pero cuando llegan bonibel y gumball...

bonibel: director!

grum, vileta,fiona,finn,estela y esteban prestan atencion

director: si?

gumball: -con temor-los abader van a estudiar aqui

director: o/o ...mi mas sentido pesame a su familia

bonibel y gumball: como todos

?: yuju buba!-mientras lo abraza por detras

gumball:(aclaro los amigos y el director los estan viendo con una cara mas o menos así O.o) que quieres marshall?

marshall: nada buba solo saludar-sin soltarlo

gumball: me vas a soltar?

marshall: pero buba...no te he fastidiado en una semana

gumball: exacto la mejor semana de mi vida

run run(sonido de moto XD)

bonibel: oh no

De la moto baja una silueta que al quitarse el casco su pelo se movió provocando un silencio en el que muchas chicas y gays rodaron los ojos

?: que hay bonitonta?

bonibel: ay madre...que sucede marceline

marceline: en el coche yo y marshall...-la interrumpen

bonibel,gumball y marshall: el burro delante para que no se estampe

marceline: ...¬¬...como sea...acordamos conocer y presentarnos a vuestros amigos-con mirada macabra

marceline y marshall: muajaja muajajaj

En eso se acercan los amigos y se presentan:

finn: ola soy finn y ella es mi hermana gemela fiona-señalando a finona

fiona: ola

bonibel: os avisamos a estos dos no les suele caer nadie bien somos los unicos que los aguantamos

gumball: ni siquiera sus padres los aguantan

marceline: mmm...-mirando tan de cerca a finn que un milimetro mas y se besan,provocando un sonrojo en este

finn: que pasa marcy?

todos menos finn y marceline: la has llamado marcy?!

marceline: ^.^ este niño me cae bien-pasando un brazo por sus hombros-es confiado

finn: gracias _"dios es guapa...pero que digo?mima estoy loqueando"_(aclaro la kursiva son pensamientos)

ring ring(timbre)

bonibel: bueno a clase

esteban: hoy tengo con tigo bonibel

marceline: venga dile solo boni, como yo

esteban: ?

bonibel: vale ,vamos?_" nunca me habia fijado en lo guapo que es esteban...dios he pasado demasiado tiempo con marceline"_

esteban: vamos_"boni es linda...hay se me va la pinza"_

Se van

gumball: bueno estela nos toca ciencias, vamos?_"se ve tan guapa con ese vestido...dios que digo?"_

estela:claro _"es tan lindo...es oficial estoy como una cabra"_

Se van

violeta: nos vamos hermatino?

grum: claro

(demomento los peli-lilas van a ser unos solterones)

Se van

fiona: jo tengo mates

marshall: da la casualidad de que yo tambien

fiona: guay vienes con migo marsh? _"porque le dige marsh?...y porque me parece tan guapo?"_

marshall: vale_"ay que me da...es guapa la tia"_

Se van

finn: bueno...tengo sociales...nos vemos marcy-se va llendo pero...

marceline: oye finn yo tambien tengo sociales y no conozco a nadie aqui...me puedes acompañar?

finn: cla-claro que si marcy _"porque me pongo tan nervioso?_

marceline: bien!-corre y coge la mano de finn-_"es guapo"_

**fin del capitulo 1**

bueno hasta aqui por hoy nos vemos chao


	2. Chapter 2

ola olita y aquí con mi historia que dará un millon de bueltas...bueno voy a responder a un comentario(el unico) pero aviso hoy estoy un poco depre porque al parecer mi fic no cayó muy bien pero yo lo seguiré igual.

CAKE324: bueno mira al principio sí será un finnceline pero estas parejas que dí no serán o sí las finales eso será una sorpresa.

Ya aviso ahora puede que haya un lapsus de tiempo en cada capitulo ( por ahora no...mas o menos) en que sea de chicoXchico.

**capitulo 2: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES, PRIMER DÍA DE DUDAS**

*Nuestros amigos se encuentran en sus respectivas aulas pero sus mentes se encontraban en sus problemas emocionales, veamos:

ESTEBAN P.O.V.

estoy realmente confundido...¿no era que a mi me gustaba fiona?...pero bonni ahora me parece tan linda... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...y ahora que hago?...de acuerdo voy a averiguar quien de las dos me gusta... sí eso haré

FIN ESTEBAN P.O.V.

al lado de este se encontraba bonni y ella estaba en un problema algo similar...

BONNIBEL P.O.V.

esteban es muy guapo... pero que digo él no me gusta ¿verdad?...menudo lío estoy hecha, de acuerdo necesito saber si realmente me gusta...

FIN BONNIBEL P.O.V.

*a dos clases mas allá se encuentran finn y marcy tambien con sus pensamientos pero muy distintos...mas o menos...

FINN P.O.V.

a ver ami me gusta bonnibel o marcy...pero porque la llamo marcy? ...será que en verdad me gusta?...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh he de comproblarlo

FIN FINN P.O.V.

marcy estaba mirando a finn pero sus pensamientos tambien estaban confundidos...

MARCELINE P.O.V.

mmmmm...finn o esteban?...los dos me parecieron guapos...mmmmmm...veamos quien es mejor...muahahaha

FIN MARCELINE P.O.V.

*en la clase de marshall y fiona ambos estaban que no sabian quien les gustaba:

FIONA P.O.V.

emmm...gumball me gusta pero, ¿marshall? ...necesito saber quien me gusta...jo

FIN FIONA P.O.V.

marshall tenia esos problemas pero con un cambio...

MARSHALL P.O.V.

mima seguro no hay nadie mas confundido que yo...¿fiona o buba?...mejor dicho¿chica o chico?... tio necesito cantar algo para despejarme

FIN MARSHALL P.O.V.

*mas allá de los campos de la perdicion y la desolacion, osea, el despacho del director, se encontraba otra aula en la que estaban grum y violeta y estela y gumball, veamos algo:

ESTELA P.O.V.

mmmmmmmmm... ojala supiera si me gusta gumball o finn...necesio saber que hacer...jo ¡voy a prender fuego a algo como no me aclare ya!

FIN ESTELA P.O.V.

gumball tenia los mismos pensamientos que marshall ( por eso no están XD)

Veamos en el receso:

*se encontraban grum y violeta mensapeleandose (eso es pelearse por mensaje XD), bonni y esteban haciendo la tarea, estela y finn hablando y marshall y gumball recordando y de vez en cuando sonrojandose, pero de repente:

?:Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Mantube la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto

Siempre y cuando sea honesto

Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto

No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

No soy la dueña de tu corazón

Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor por fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

*todos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos y dirigian su mirada en busca de la cantante misteriosa y la encontraron con...

marcy: dejame en paz-su voz sonaba muy enojada y a la vez...dolida

?: no quiero lindura

?(otro): dime donde está mar-mar

marshall. bonni y buba: ¡ASH Y ASHLEY!

_**continuará**_

bueno ya sabremos que pasará luego chao y espero que ahora tenga un mejor recibimiento

chaito


	3. Chapter 3

**yo: oli olita estoy aquí...**

**cristal: sabemos que dejamos abandonado el fic...lo sentimos**

**yo: pero eso ya se acabó!**

**cristal: si!**

**yo: muy bien este fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga que es como mi hermana**

**cristal: esto va para ti ¡ Ana111 !**

**yo: te adoramos!**

**CAPITULO 3: MI MEJOR AMIGA**

Bonie se levantó, enfadada, dispuesta a defender a su amiga...mientras con los otros...

finn: quienes son esos dos?

marshall: ellos son ash y ashley...ash es el ex de marcy y ashley es mi ex-novia...nunca aceptaron que los dejamos...

Con ash, ashley, marcy y bonie...

ash: -acariciando la cara de marcy- lindura, volvamos...sabes que quieres

marcy: -con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor...vete

ash: y si no quiero...quien me detendrá?

bonie: yo!

ash: tu? jajaaja...no me hagas reir jajajaja- bonie le da un puñetazo en la cara

**(yo: ana...esto fue por la que hiciste por mi el sabado...**

**cristal: eres la best friend of the world!)**

ash: au!-cae al suelo

ashley: hermanito! ...tú!-hacia bonie- ah! (grito de guerra XD) -le da una patada en la cara

marcy: bonie! -se levanta pero ashley la tira al sulo dejandola semicosciente

finn y esteban: marceline!

Ash se levanta y se prepara para llevarse a marcy mientras ashley la iba a dar un puñetazo...esteban se lanzó a por ashley tumbandola en el suelo...ash se lanzó por esteban...ellos peleaban mientras finn fue junto marcy...

finn: marcy...estas bien -coloca su cabeza (la de marceline) en sus rodillas

marcy:bo..nie

bonie: -se pone al lado de marcy- estoy aqui

marcy: gra...cias -se desmaya en los brazos de finn..

finn: marcy!

MARCELINE P.O.V.

está oscuro...intento abrir mis ojos pero las fuerzas me fallan...los abro...una luz muy fuerte me ciega...cuando mis ojos se acostumbran veo una figura rubia...lo veo bien...es finn...me mira preocupado luego cambia a una sonrisa y me abraza...noto como mi temperatura sube...debo de estar sonrojada...le respondo el abrazo...

finn: marcy me tenias muy preocupado -oigo que me dice

marcy: tran...quilo ...finn -intento decir pero me cuesta pronunciar bien

finn: no hables...iré a por el doctor

marcy: me vas...a de..jar so...la -le digo, no sé por qué me salió una voz muy melosa...noto como sus mejillas toman un color carmesí...está muy adorable

finn: tran-tranquila...bonie estará con tigo

Yo abro mis ojos sin medida y consigo decir:

marcy: ¡BONIE!

finn: tranquila...

bonie: necesitas algo?

La veo...tiene una venda en su mano y otra tapandole un de sus bonitos ojos de color rosado...pero su sonrisa perfectamente blanca no se va...y eso me alegra...mucho...

marcy:bo...nie -me intento levantar...finn me ayuda...es todo un caballero...-bonie...-estoy de pie...me suelto de finn y corro, no me importa caerme, corro hacia bonie...la chica que en secreto considero mi mejor amiga...corro hacia ella y le abrazo...la abrazo y ella me responde...noto como de mis ojos salen unas lagrimas...no lo puedo evitar...ella se arriesgó por mi...lloro...no me gusta que me vean llorar pero lloro...bonie se separa y me sonrie...esa sonrisa sincera que pocas veces me da...esa sonrisa que me encanta que tenga...me seca mis lagrimas con su mano...y yo le sonrio...pocas veces le he sonreido con una sonrisa de verdad...siempre eran o malvadas o traviesas...pero sonrio...ella me abraza otra vez...lloro...lloro en su pecho...lloro...estoy segura...volveremos a ser las mejores amigas...otra vez...mis lagrimas siguen saliendo...pero son de alegria...dejaré mi orgullo de lado...le pediré perdón por lo mal que me porté con ella en el pasado...lloro...lloro junto a mi mejor amiga...

finn: ejem ejem -oigo

BONIBEL P.O.V.

Marceline corre hacia mi...me abraza...yo me sorprendo pero entiendo...estaba asustada...le respondo el abrazo...tono como mi hombro se está mojando...marcy está llorando...me separo de ella y le sonrio...pocas veces le he sonreido de verdad...le seco las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos rojos...ella me sonrie sinceramente...casi nunca sonrie así...pero a mi me sonrie...eso me alegra mucho...y la abrazo...abrazo a esa chica rebelde a la que sigo considerando mi mejor amiga...llora...llora en mi pecho...está asustada...marceline y yo fuimos amigas pero me porté mal...de una vez por todas dejaré de lado mi orgullo y me disculparé...noto que mis ojos se humedecen...pero no puedo llorar...hoy tengo que ser fuerte por las dos...

finn: ejem ejem -oigo

FINN P.O.V

Marcy se hasoltado de mi brazo y corre...está abrazando a bonibel...ella llora...está asustada...bonie le seca las lagrimas y sonrie...es una buena amiga...marcy sonrie...se abrazan...marcy llora en el pecho de bonie...son grandes amigas...parece que se han olvidado de mi...no quiero interrumpir pero tengo preguntas...¿que pasó con esos ashley y ash?...noto como ese nombre...ash...me sale con asco...seran celos...puede...pero necisto saber como se siente marcy...

finn: ejem ejem -me hago notar

NORMAL P.O.V.

Las chicas se separan y miran a finn...marceline de repente abraza a finn...él esta sonrojado...y bonie tiene una sonrisita en la cara...

BONIE P.O.V.

sé que esos dos acabaran juntos...mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo...hace un dia que se conocen...¿amor a primera vista?...quizas...sonrio...sé que mi amga está en buenas manos...susurro: "vengo ahora"...me voy...sé que necesitan estar solos...estoy fuera...me quito la venda de mi ojo...lloro...lo necesitaba...

FINN P.O.V.

marcy me abraza...noto mis mejillas rojas...bonie tiene una sonrisa en la cara...esa sonrisa que pono yo a veces...odio que me la den a mi...oigo que bonie susurra: "vengo ahora"...se va...marcy se separa y me mira a los ojos...esta sonrojada...es muy tierna así...parece que va ha hablar pero no lo hace...hace otra cosa que ha hecho que mis mejillas pasen a ser como los ojos de esta hermosa dama...que ahora me está besando...

MARCELINE P.O.V

lo abrazo...realmente estoy asustada y él es el unico que me puede dar el apoyo que necesito...me gusta...¿amor a primera vista?...quizas...oigo el susurro de bonie:"vengo ahora"...sé que lo hace para que estemos solos...por eso es mi mejor amiga...me separo de finn...lo miro a esos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde que los vi...me sonrojo...abro la boca...quiero hablar pero no lo hago...lo beso...mis mejillas y mis ojos son iguales...

NORMAL P.O.V.

se separan...y se miran a los ojos...finn va ha hablar...pero marcy lo calla...

marcy: finn...despues hablamos necesito estar con mi amiga

finn: comprendo...pero...¿por qué me besastes?

marcy: despues te lo digo -se va

finn: (_me ha dejado solo...me ha besado...¿le gusto?...creo que si..._)

MARCELINE P.O.V.

salgo y veo a bonie llorando...eso me rompe el alma...me siento a su lado y la abrazo...ella me apoyó y ahora le devuelvo el favor...me mira...y le sonrio...ella sonrie y sigue llorando...antes fue ella la fuerte...ahora me toca a mi...

bonie: y que tal? -oigo que me dice entre sollozos

sonrio...ella siempre será igual...

BONIE P.O.V.

estoy sola...llorando...noto unos brazos que me abrazan...levanto mi vista y la veo...ella me sonrie...le sonrio y sigo llorando...necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar...

bonie: y que tal? -digo entre sollozos...ella sonrie...sabe a lo que me refiero...

NORMAL P.O.V.

marcy: pues...le besé

bonie: osea sois pareja?

marcy: no...aun tengo que aclarale el porqué...

bonie: yo sé que podras -sonrie

ambas sonrien y se abrazan...dando por terminada la discusion que provocó años de riñas y llantos en estas dos chicas...

**cristal: -llorando- eso ha sido muy triste**

**yo: lo sé lo sé**

**cristal: bueno ana111 muchas muchas gracias...**

**yo:...por ser mi amiga**

**cristal y yo: chao!**

**yo: pero antes...**

**bonnibel: lo siento pero a marcy y bonie las veo de majores amigas no como novias lo siento**

**finnceline love: bueno será finnceline sí y no...y gracias por que te guste me fic**


End file.
